The Twisted story of Sakura card arc
by dream wind
Summary: Finally....Finished..but there is a Sequal coming up! watch out for a fanfic calledd \"Curse of the years\" soon from me..for now please R+R
1. The beginning of the twist

The twisted story of sakura card arc~~~~~  
  
umm uh yeah this is E+S pairing if you don't like alternate pairing don't read it! save your self from agony of reading an alternate pairing story. This is based on manga.  
  
so here I present to the alternate pairing fans a eriol and sakura story!  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura looked at the new exchange student that has just been introduced to her class.  
He had a gentle smile on his face already seem to be creating a wow factor in her class.  
When he went to sit beside Li, he stopped by her desk and spoke something she never thought anyone who never knew her before would say to her. "Nice to meet you". "Eh?" Sakura wondered why he said that as he sat at the desk next to Li.  
  
Tomoyo-  
Wow look at sayoran-kun he looks like he is about to blow at the new guy for saying that to sakura-chan.I mean he must be taken by Sakura's cute face right? wait a minute...talking about cute...I wish she had more cards to capture so she could make more clothings that made Sakura-chan look utterly cute. Tomoyo sweatdropped at the idea.  
  
Li-  
Woh..that eriol guy better not do anything to my sakura! uh..my sakura??*sigh* I should tell her that soon or otherwise she might end up going with that jerk!  
Sayoran turned to the side to glare at the new exchange student.And the exchange student turned side at the same time and smiled as he did in front of the class.Sayoran quickly turned back his attention to the teacher in front.  
  
Eriol-  
So that cute girl with emerald eyes is the new clow card mistress...how cute...and that my own descendent well clow's relative's at any rate is sure not looking pleased with my friendly greeting to the new mistress.  
  
Sakura-  
  
Sakura busily was writing to mizuki-sensei when the new exchange student asked her if he could sit next her.She and he agreed that they must have met each other before...When he said that sakura was blushing inside her heart...his smile was eally gentle and those violet eyes was dark and mysterious...then she realized that she was staring and shook her self away."Hoe...gomen nasai hiragizawa-kun...umm.."  
  
"It's okay...may I ask your name?" "I'm Kinomoto,Sakura"...She blushed again when he complimented about the tree she was named after."May I call you Sakura san?" "Sure hiragizawa-kun" Eriol smiled "call me Eriol, Sakura san"  
  
Li and Tomoyo-  
"It's like the promise scene in shoujo manga..." and looked at Li who looked totally disgusted at the scene and Tomoyo's head start spinning from what would happen now?  
  
"I tell you what Tomoyo, that is total disgrace..." "total disgrace as to what?" Li blushed furiously and said nothing back.  
  
Eriol-  
  
Eriol watched the new mistress of clow cards, sure she was cute...with bouncy energy then anyone else he had ever met...she would be even be more prettier when she grows up..maybe even beat kaho in her beauty. Though he must say both her and kaho share in common with clumsiness.Eriol thought as he watch her change the card to a Sakura card.  
  
at his own home--  
  
Eriol flipped over in his bed thinking about Sakura and her blush at his compliment about sakura trees.He smiled but he knew for certain that Li also had feelings for her as well.He can deal with that...he decided that what he wants now is make sure Sakura changed all the clow cards to Sakura cards and be his.his original intentions may ruin Sakura's happy father and daughter relationship with clow's the other half.Eriol wondered or was this purely fatherly affection? He never decided on it that night as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
end of part one----------------------------------------------------------  
I am only messing with the Second story arc where Eriol, Ruby Moon and Spinel sun is introduced and what if Eriol decided that..he wants Sakura? but is it as of fatherly love type(protectiveness)? or perhapes *gasp* true love? 


	2. the new romance blossoming

  
~The twisted story of Sakura card arc~  
  
Here is the chapter 1!  
  
I hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Sakura was so tired, last night's work have left her with very little magic inside her.She overturned and try to sit up in the bed...but gave up and laying down she fell into a thread of thoughts.   
  
Sakura-  
  
it was a very strong presence of clow-san, no one else can have that aura. But why? I have captured all the clow cards! why did clow-san say that he will be a problem to me? I don't get it...then thought of the new foreign exchange student's smiling face. She blushed slightly as she lay in her bed. He was so nice.He even said his favourite flower is Sakura! he must really like Japan!*sigh* I wish I was at school! I could talk to Tomoyo-chan and Li-kun too and Eriol-kun and everyone else too!  
  
At Tomoeda primary school  
-the cooking class  
  
"Eriol-kun! you are good at this!" Chiharu shouted, getting Li's and Tomoyo's attention as well.Others came to see and complimented his cake which was delicately decorated and wrapped with beautiful fragile paper.  
  
Li-  
What's happening with Sakura? she isn't here today? maybe she is ill? I don't like the sound of it...I should go and visit and see what I can do...wait what if I run into his brother...not a good thing. "Li-kun do you want to come to Sakura's house after school today with me?" Tomoyo's speech broke his thoughts.  
  
"What?!?! why would I want to go to her house?" Tomoyo smiled and relied "She would be happy to see you"   
  
Li:"She would?"  
Tomoyo:"Yes"  
  
"Eriol-Kun Do oyu also want to come with us?" Tomoyo called out to Eriol much to Li's disgust. "Sure!" Eriol turned around and smiled at Tomoyo and Li.  
  
Tomoyo sure she thought she saw Li-kun throwing daggers at Eriol-kun's turned back.Oh well who will my kawaii Sakura's heart...who ever does and if they go out..I will have to make an absolutely fantastic costume to go with the occasion! ahh *Tomoyo gets all starry eyed*  
  
After school at the gates  
"Hi, Tomoyo-san, hi, Li-kun...come-on let's go!"Eriol and Tomoyo led the way to Sakura's house. Li followed behind muttering about why Eriol had to follow them.  
  
-Inside the hosue at the table with tea and cakes they made,  
  
"Wow! you cupcakes look so nice Eriol-kun!"   
  
Eriol: "I hope it cheers you up Sakura-san"  
Sakura: "You are so talented at everything like Li-kun"  
Eriol: "Of course he is...Li-kun is good at everything too, right Tomoyo-san?"  
Tomoyo: "Right Eriol-kun"  
  
Eriol smiled gently at smiling face of Sakura and Sakura blushed furiously.  
"Sakura-chan you are blushing crimson! how kawaii!" Li was seething inside and Eriol smiled to make him seeth more. Eriol enjoyed as watching all of them.  
  
Eriol-  
One day they will think different of me, especially when Sakura becomes mine and when they know what my purpose is and why I am here. But...  
  
His thoughts were broken when Li suddenly got up announced he had to go home and do some work.Li just couldn't take that smiling Eriol who was watching and smiling at Sakura as she ate all that time, which infuriated him and made his blood boil. Tomoyo watched all this with her video camera in hand (^_^;;) was rather amused.   
  
"Oh no! I promised mum to eat dinner with her today!" Tomoyo got up and start packing her staff and and dragged Li with her as he was also leaving at that time too.Tomoyo came back to Sakura's house in time to see Eriol leave the house as well.  
  
Eriol: " good evening to you Sakura-san and I hope oyu come to school tomorrow."  
Sakura:"Thanks for the cakes! Eriol-kun"  
  
Sakura blushed at Eriol who just smiled again.  
  
Then Tomoyo saw or rather taped what she thought was the most romantic moment in her kawaii Sakura's life so far!  
  
Eriol took her hand and bend down gently and lightly brushed her fingers(that's the way they use to do it old days..they never actually kissed the hand) with his lips and made Sakura go totally numb. Eriol waved good-bye as she still stood there numbly a the doorstep.  
  
Sakura-  
  
He...HOOOOEEEE!!! I can't believe it! he is so much well mannered then Li-kun and kind too! ahh...but wait a minute..Onii-chan is going to have a major fit over it if he heard it...  
  
Sakura sweat dropped a the idea and went in, waiting for tomorrow.  
  
Eriol-  
  
She sure went totally numb..but she is so kawaii when she is frozen like that...ahh one day Sakura-san..one day...  
  
end of first real chapter (1)!  
  
I hope you liked it..I warped it bad..because eriol was never there to have tea with the rest! *_*..I finally made a site dedicated to the couple...any contribution is good! http://moonbox.topcities.com/esc/splash1.htm  
  
dream wind,  



	3. The fairy tale dinner

~The twisted story of Sakura card arc~  
  
~beware because I am lazy and couldn't be bothered to run back to my mangas check the actual timeline of these events happened! I won't be writing too much about action though..it may bore some poeple so yeah ^_^...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-Next day at Tomoeda Elementry school.  
  
Sakura-  
  
Hoee!!!! he kissed my hand !?!?! wow he is so nice...how can I umm... what do I do now? shall I talk to Tomoyo about it? of course! she is your best friend!I will talk to her after school.  
  
Eriol-  
Sure Sakura-san looks distracted today. Was ir because I gave her that kiss of gallantry? *he smiled at the reaction she ahd when he did that yesterday* she is rather cute and innocent. Only pity that she has to get hurt in order to change her cards to Sakura cards. If it wasn't me who was doing it...I had be with her, help her fight it! huh, that reminds me...how would Li-kun react if that actually happened?He amused himself with the thought.  
  
Li-  
Arghh what's up with Sakura today? She seems like she is else where either then the art class! Li decided to talk to her.  
  
"Sakura?"  
"Hmm..oh hi Li-kun! what's up?"  
She seemed okay not distracted any more of what ever she was thinking.  
"How do you feel? feel any better?"  
"Sure, very good"  
"how come?"  
"something really good happened yesterday!"  
"Eh?"  
Sakura was a little clueless at Li's grudge against Eriol.  
"Eriol before he left for his home yesterday gave me a polite kiss. you know like those grand old days? when gentleman kissed a lady's fingers for politeness?"  
Li was ready to explode inside but kept a calm face on the outside.  
"Huh, oh , I guess that's why you look happy today?"  
"partly! I am back to school , so I can talk to you and Tomoyo-chan and the rest!"  
She smiled her unique smile at him, which made his anger sooth aside..he had do anything for that smile...but if he doesn't do something..she will be smiling especially for someone! he won't loose! umm no..what the hell are you talking about Sayoran!  
  
After School at a tea house-  
  
"So that's what he did??How cute!!!"  
Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo-chan her best friend went all starry eyed.  
"I should have been there! with a costume!"  
"Hi Sakura-san, hi Tomoyo-san"  
  
Both turned around at the sound of the voice.  
Eriol was standing there smiling as usual.  
"Oh hi! Eriol-kun!"Both chroused together in happy voice.  
Eriol smiled especially at Sakura. Tomoyo noticed this and started thinking already!  
  
They all set down talking about school and this and that about it.  
  
Eriol-  
Eriol thought...how about I invite her to a dinner? no take her out on a dinner?Yup! that's it! make it sound like if it was just friendly dinner...but just two of us!  
  
"Sakura-san?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like to come to dinner with me on saturday night to Regent Royal?"  
"hoe??? to Regent Royal? that's really expensive place! are you sure you can afford it? I mean I can come but the cost..."  
Eriol smiled, money was not a problem for him.  
"Money is no problem for me"  
"Really?"  
Tomoyo was already starting to plan on what costume her kawaii sakura would wear to the dinner.  
"Okay! then I will come!What time? and where do we meet?"  
"I wil pick you up at 6 o'clock at your house?"  
"Thanks Eriol Kun!"  
  
On the way home Tomoyo and Sakura-  
  
"I can already see what dress you will wearing to such a fancy restaurant!"Tomoyo was in the clouds, already metally designing the dress in her head.  
Sakura sweatdropped at her best friend.  
"Okay we better split here...See you tomorrow Tomoyo-chan!"  
"Same to you Sakura-chan"  
  
At night in her room.  
  
Sakura was alredy puzzled when she felt that presence again! It was only matter of minutes before She saw Li-kun come running with Tomoyo following close behind with a video camera!.Sakura carefully left her house without making a noise.  
  
"What's going on?"Sakura shouted to Li-kun when he answered"I ..this aura.." He suddenly swung his sword at her."Li-kun! what are you doing!" Sakura shouted. Kero shouted across "Something is controlling him!look for it!" "How?!?! I can't see anything much!" Li struggled and called lightening to light up the scene, and Sakura and everyone else who was present was shocked! he was strung up like a puppet! "Sakura! use the sword and cut it!" Kero instructed her.  
  
After-  
"Are you ok, Li-kun?" Sakura asked him "Yeah I am okay"....  
  
Eriol standing on a roof-  
  
"String are the things to use, Sakura-san..." He sighed and smiled at her small and delicate form.He couldn't wait till the date came around.  
  
  
Afternoon on saturday-  
"Tomoyo-chan! I umm...it's really nice dress!" Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, She looked pretty with a pure snow white dress which had empire waist, with sheer petal like sleeves and a long pale pale long green ribbon coming down her back and slightly dragging across the floor and matching white shoes and gloves with pale green simple embroderie all over. Even the neck line was lined with tiny petal like frills and was wide necked.   
  
"You look like an angel !!! Kawaii!!!"Tomoyo was admiring her kawaii Sakura's dress she had made for the occasion, something formal enough but also simple! "Now I am going to restaurant too! with my mum to eat there!"  
"What your mum?!?!"  
"Yeah she never gets tired of looking at you anyways, like me!"  
Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
Eriol rode in the hired limousine, with a small gold and emerald neckalce to match her eyes for her. He was wearing a formal suit, with a cummerband of dark purple matching his eyes, and at Ruby moon's suggestion, his breast pocket wa adorned with small white gardenias, actually two of them, one for her and for him.  
  
"Sakura! The guy is here!better hurry before touya-kun comes back!""Yup I am coming!"  
"Hey Sakura-san looking very pretty today! Thank you TOmoyo-san for always looking after my Sakura-san" Tomoyo just smiled.  
  
Eriol waited eagerly and turned aroudn when her voice sppoke "Hiyas! Eriol-Kun! meet my dad?" Eriol was dumbfounded for a moment. He shook his head tomake sure she wasn't an angel, She was perfect beauty. "Eriol-kun?" Sakura blushed when she found him staring at her.  
"Eriol-kun this is my dad, and dad this is the new exchange student I told about!"  
"Ah...hello, Eriol-kun?" "Nice to meet you Mr.Kinomoto."  
  
To the restaurant-  
"Sakura -san? here is something I bought for you" and he offered her the necklace the emerald was in shape of Sakura flower. Sakura stared at it "For me? but...how do I repay you..?" "You don't need to repay me, something I thought might compliment in a fancy restaurant" She took it whilst blushing altogether which he thought she was cute as always."Thanks so much Eriol-kun!"  
  
Sakura-  
Wow..it's like..of I am leaving in a fairy tale!ah...he is so nice!but why me, I wonder?  
  
At the restaurant-  
  
Sakura looked around the most fanciest rastaurant that she has ever seen. It was like a palace in fairy tale."Sakura-san? are you happy here?" Sakura looked at Eriol and nodded "Yes! I never seen anything so pretty!it's like a dream, a fairy tale! thanks so much Eriol-kun!"   
  
Eriol smiled "Smile suits you best, Sakura-san" He gave her the Gradenia from his breast pocket. "Hoe?? does this flower have a meaning?" Eriol smiled and replied "You will find out in time what it means" Sakura was puzzled when the music came on. Eriol put his hand out to her "Dance Sakura san?" "Hoe...yes.."  
  
Eriol-  
He couldn't be any happier, With his secret love in his arms dancing to a waltz with his guide to steps, since she had not tried a waltz.She was total angel tonight, innocent and beautiful in both heart and looks.  
  
Sakura-  
Sakura was in blissful moment as she was swept along with other dancers on the floor, since she never danced a waltz before, she carefully followed Eriol-kun's steps, last thing she would like is to fall flat over from a mistake.  
  
Tomoyo and Sonomi-  
Both were watching together as the two danced. "How kawaii!"Sonomi whispered to her daughter who was busy filming Sakura. Sonomi sighed, Tomoyo was just like her, in love with Sakura.  
  
That night-  
"Thanks for such a wonderful time Eriol-kun!" "no problem, thanks for coming,maybe I can take you out to dinners like that in the future too, if it makes you happy" Eriol smiled and Sakura blushed and fianlly she waved and Eriol left in the limousine. Sakura had the most fairytale night ever in her life! But sse wondered...why did Eriol-kun invite me?  
  
Sakura changed and carfully put away the emerald necklace in her jewelry case. Kero-chan teased her about it and the dinner too. When she told him abouthe dinner.  
  
Kero-chan knew, something...Gardenia was given for those who was secretly in love with the recipient of the flower. So this guy was that much interested in Sakura.maybe the guy is not bad if got into all this trouble to make her happy..well very happy at least.  
  
  
end of chapter 2!  
  
how did you like it?what a romance! well that's on it's way! O.O...please read and review??  
  
Dream wind,  



	4. A romance across the years

~Twisted story of Sakura card arc~  
chapter 3  
  
Here is the chapter 3 ^_~...  
  
Next week monday at Tomoeda elementry school-  
  
Sakura was far away in almost every lesson except in gym and music classses. Sayoran noticed it today and asked Tomoyo "Is sakura okay? She seems totally out of this planet, today" Tomoyo looked at him and smiled "no...she had the most wonderful time on saturday" Sayoran raised his eye brow "What do you mean saturday?" "You will find it out soon enough" and with that She turned around paying her attention back to the teacher.  
  
Sayoran-  
"...Satuday" What happened on saturday? Did Yukito-kun decided he likes Sakura? Oh no! that couldn't be happening!He...can't say that right?  
  
"Class is over for today"  
  
After School, in the class room-  
  
Eriol walked over to Sakura's table after most people left including Sayoran who just walked out the door."Hello Sakura-san, you seem happy today" He gave her another beautiful Gardenia flower. "Hoe?!?!" "I hope you had most wonderful time as you can on saturday"  
  
Eriol:"I mean...I hope it made you happy"  
Sakura:"It did, I was so happy I couldn't think of anything else!"  
Eriol:"You at your best when you smile Sakura-san"  
Sakura:"Would you like to come to my house today with me and meet my family?"  
Eriol:"Sure, Sakura-san"  
  
That night-  
  
"That was very delicious dinner Mr.Kinomoto."  
Touya scawled at the so called guy friend from her school. He was too polite..and he had a stange and powerful power in him. That scared him and was afraid for sakura.  
"So, Do you live alone Eriol-kun?"Fujitaka asked Eriol. "No, Mr.Kinomoto, I live with 2 other people who are also happen to be from england. But strangely they do not like visitors,so I usually can't invite anyone over anymore"  
"Ah...Sure in time when they get use to thise place they will let go of any fear" Fujitaka chuckled a bit. "Dad! You and Eriol Kun looks so alike!" Sakura commented. Eriol smiled, because he knew that his secret love's father was Clow's the other half.They must have share some features that made them look similar.  
  
Afterwards-  
"Good night Eriol-kun!" The kinomoto fmaily, minus gruffy Touya waved him good-bye.  
  
Sakura was in her room, finally reading the letter from Kaho-san, When she felt the presence of Clow again. She was out soon with Sayoran and Tomoyo-chan at her back.  
  
"Hoe..Tomoyo..Why did you have to make it so sheep lke?"..."Because it makes my Sakura look cute!" Sakura, Sayoran and Kero-chan sweat dropped together.  
"Well looks like someone dug up a hole in the king penguine play ground, I will go and check it out" Sakura used the fly card to fly down the hole.  
  
"Wait! I will go too" Kero-chan declared and flew towards the hole but was deflected by some sort of magical barrier. "What the hell is happening here?" "Kero-chan?"Sayoran called upon lightening and struck the barrier but it did not budge even a bit."Damn it..We need to wait and hope she will be okay". Sayoran said bravely but his hands were shaking.  
  
Somewhere not far away in the dark-  
"Eriol, you never said about one thing, something that will make you happy" Spinel sun asked his master "Later, Spinel sun" But he smiled mysteriously about something.  
  
Sakura noticed others did not follow, so looked aorund and a stuffed sheep fell from no where, "eh? what is a sheep doing here?" Then she heard light whizzing noise and and looked to the sides and noticed that it was raining and of the stuffed sheeps! Then she finally looked up and saw a avalanche of them coming down on her "HOOOOOEEEEE!!!!!" She cried out in alarm.  
  
She finally figured out on what card to use. Sakura stood on the empty floor of the hole when a gleaming white Gardenia flower fell slowly and she caught it. "Hoe...this flower..is the same flower as the one that Eriol-kun gave me!the question is..why is it here?"  
  
Eriol smiled as he saw Sakura as she went home puzzling over the gardenia he sent.  
  
Next day at school-  
  
"We are going to participate in the school festival, and the best class gets a prize"  
"Woo hoo!!" "What are we going to do??""No..we ren't going to do that! that's boring!"  
Everyone started talking all at once soon as the class was over.  
  
The school festival-  
  
"Hoe...this is so nice..a palour!"  
  
Sakura saw Sayoran and Eriol-kun standing together and complimented them "You too are looking great!" She said with her usual enthusiasm.Sayoran froze but Eriol-kun immediatly complimented her back "You are looking quiet beautiful, Sakura-san"  
  
"Sakura-san?" a voice sounded behind her. "Ah! Yukito-kun!" Sakura blushed furiously and Tomoyo traded places with ehr so, she can go freely with Yukito.  
  
In the Starlight road- (it's dark tent with glowing star lights(electrical!) so it looks like you are walking through a field of stars)  
  
Sakura just learned that her feelings towards Yukito were more fatherly affection then romantic feeelings she thought she had. It was blow for her, because she was sure, it wasn't the same feeling as she felt for her father. Then the electrical lights broke shattering and showering them in shattered glasses. Yukito pulled her close to him, but soon Yue's side took over protectively protecting his mistress/friend from the flying pieces of glasses. "Make no mistake, this is definitly Clow's presence" Yue commented. "But Clow-san is.." Yue never got to say anything because Sakura realized people were about to enter the tent! Sakura whipped out the maze and the illusion card to trick other's eyes and try to follow the magical presence before even yue can stop her.  
  
Sakura was sure, who ever or what ever it was was behind the flap of this part of the tent. And she lifted and found a smiling eriol-kun with with a strange shaped staff..."Eriol kun?" Then she fell asleep with his spell. Eriol caught the falling Sakura and hugged her close to his heart and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. And let her dream why he was being attracted to her, but she will never figure out who is who and why she is dreaming such a dream.  
  
Sakura's Dream sequence-  
  
Sakura blinked and realized she was in a well maintained garden of a rich household. She saw a beautiful young woman picking Sakura flowers! She seemed to be dressed in ancient chinese fashion,She was softly humming, she had same color hair as her with exact green eyes!. She gathered a bunch of all kinds of flowers around her. A soft shake of the wind brought a shower of Sakura blossoms swirling down tot he ground around her. A figure of a man appeared appeared in the garden and the woman saw him and ran to him giving him a hug. Sakura realized with shock, that it was Clow-san. He was smiling and looking at the woman adoringly. Sakura never knew this...because from what she heard from Kero-chan was that Clow-san was always lonely. Here in this dream him and this woman seemed happy together. Next she was transported to a grave and Clow-san was putting Sakura flowers on the grave . "I promise to remember you forever..even if I am gone...I am sorry I couldn't do anything to save you...even my gret magic couldn't bring you back..." Sakura saw him spill his tears quietly and sprinkled whie gardenia flowers all over the grave. Sakura thought it was really sad that someone Clow loved so much have died at a young age.  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura woke up with a jolt. "Huh? where am I?" "Are you okay Sakura-chan?"..."I had a dream...about Clow-san". Yue raised his eye brow "Clow-san..?" Sakura looked down and swallowed hard, "About someone he use to love so much, a very lovely woman".Sakura dared not to look at Yue-kun's face at that moment.  
  
"Sakura-chan! are you okay!" Tomoyo came running and hugged her best friend."Thank goodness you are safe!" Sakura smiled.  
  
That night at her room-  
"Some one he loved? a woman?" Kero-chan asked. "Yes, she was very beautiful lady, with same hair color as me and green eyes." Kero-chan looked down "Oh her, Clow thought we weren't looking, well at least I was always watching him. He often use to look at a minature portrait of a beautiful woman in his study magically sealed from sight or magical detection apart from him of course."  
  
"He looked so sad...as he placed that bunch of Sakura flowers on her grave, also he held bunches of gardenia flowers which he sprinkled all over the grave." Sakura thought as she went to sleep.  
  
Eriol's house-  
Eriol set up and looked at the minature mortrait of the woman he has been waiting for a long time. The same eyes, manners, and hair...and also her heart. He smiled and looked at the newly reborn of his or at least Clow's long lost love. It was a group photo but he only looked at one person and that was Sakura-san. He gently kissed the photo and sealed away and also went to sleep. He will alawys remember his pledge to her to love her always and forever.  
  
  
there you go! chapter 3. ended...:D stay tuned! soon there will be a bit about Clow's secret love and today's time rebirth of his long lost love. love is sweet ^_^...no...fujitaka will not fall for his daughter just because he is the toher half of Clow's soul he loves nadeshiko too much. :D  
  
dream wind  
  
  



	5. The sweet love

~twisted story of Sakura card arc~  
  
hoee...here I present you the next chapter...4!  
  
  
Sakura bladed along thinking about what Yukito-kun said about her feelings and all.She knew she will feel different about him now, she will just love him the same but in different way.Then she noticed a notice of a festival "Tsukimine festival"...Maybe I could ask both Tomoyo and Li-kun to come!woohoo..and Eriol-kun too.I bet he will grow to love japanese festivals!  
  
At Tomoeda elementry school-  
  
Sakura just ran in time before terada-sensei walked in a minute later. Everyone seemed to be talking about the Tsukimine festival.  
  
Tomoyo-  
I wonder who will my kawaii sakura go with? who will ask first I wonder? Eriol-kun or Li-kun?  
  
Eriol-  
I will ask her before Li-kun does, and oh yes,Her ever so lively emerald eyes...I remember them all these times especially...  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"Hello, Clow-san, how are you today?" A young woman vowed politely to a seriously good looking young man with a mysterious cloak over him. "Very well thank you, You like Sakura flowers?" Her face lit up "Yes! they are so pretty aren't they?what flower do you like best Clow-san?" Clow smiled,he really didn't a favourite flower but replied anyways "The Sakura flower tree".  
  
"Ahh! You like them too? that's so nice! won't you come in and have some tea?" She offered with her arms full of Sakura flower branches. Clow nodded and followed her into the tea house which was seprate from the main household in this rich,wealthy family's residence.  
  
Tea house-  
"So what are you doing here today Clow-san? Do you have business with my father? He is out visiting the court today on business." Clow smiled as usual "Not really, but I did come to talk to your father" She smiled gently and Clow was sure he had love to live with just seeing her smile like that."And I also came to see some one very special to me". She looked up "Hoee?? you like one of my sisters? do you want me to call them?"  
"No...the person I love most is you" She sat there looking at the young man whom she only thought as a friend. Clow smiled "I came here mainly to see you, the person I love most." He lifted her hand and kissed her hand gently and left her dumb founded at the tea house.  
  
[End of flash back]  
  
"Class is dismissed" The teacher said and that jolted eriol out of his flash back mode. Eriol immediatly walked over and asked Sakura.   
  
Eriol:"Would you like to go with me the Tsukimine festival?"  
Sakura:"Really? okay! I will come with you...let's meet at 6 o' clock?"  
Eriol:"Sure, what ever you say Sakura-san"  
  
Sakura beamed at him, with her unique smile and Eriol smiled back. Li-kun unfortunatly came on the scene at that moment. "Sakura! are you coming to Tsukimine festival?" "Yup! with Eriol-kun!" Li stopped dead in the tracks and glared at Eriol-kun who just smiled at him. Tomoyo was taping all this on to her video camera.  
  
"Kawaii !Sakura-chan say something for my video camera?" All three turned around faultered at Tomoyo.  
  
Li-  
Damn Eriol! I was going to ask her! Why did I ever helped terada-sensei after school? What can I do now? Still go I suppose.He sighed and started walking home.  
  
Tsukimine festival day-  
  
"Ding dong~" "Yes?" "It's Eriol Hirigazawa, to pick up Sakura-san for the festival" Fujitaka opened the dor and let him in. "She is coming down right now".  
  
"Eriol-kun!" She came down in light pink Yukata with Sakura Flowers all over them.He was wearing a Yukata with dark blue and various other shades of blue in stripes. "You are looking vry pretty today Sakura-san" Sakura blushed. "You too Eriol-kun! did oyu make it? I know you are very talented" "Yes, thanks for the compliment". "Dad I told you he is so talented and good at anything like you!" Fujitaka smiled and patted his daughter's head. "Thanks Sakura-san, now you better go before Touya-kun comes along""Thanks dad!bye!"  
  
At the festival-  
  
"Eriol-kun, do you like the festival so far?" "Sure I do! it's nice, something different from ones in England" Sakura smiled again, making his hert tighten a little."Well would you like something to eat or drink?" He asked "Sure! I mean I hope it does not burden you, Eriol-kun" "No problem with me, now name what ever you want"  
Sakura grinned this time "Apricot candy and fruit juics would be nice..I will wait for you here, since the candy stall is a little far back" Eriol nodded and satarted off in the direction...he smiled..it's time for action.  
  
Sakura-   
  
She felt the presence again whilst waiting for Eriol-kun to come back. She grabbed Tomoyo-chan and also Li-kun with her to the area she felt the preesnce being the strongst or near as she can pin point. She saw the horse statue over the pond coming alive and Li immediatly called upon the lightening try to knock it off, but did not even scratch it a bit. Li was shocked "What???!?! it did not even scratch a hoof!" Sakura called on her lightening card and so it strike and made the horse in to a charred mass and fall into pond.  
  
"Sakura-san! Are you okay? I saw some lightening strike the trees around here! and you didn't wait for me by that Sakura tree." Eriol pretended as he walked fast to them with a bunch of apricot candies and fruit juices carefully balanced in his the other arm. "Eriol-kun!" Sakura totally forgot about him. "Uhh thanks! I am sorry about it..Tomoyo-chan dragged me here see if I can see my fortune in these pond waters! I heard a story about it!" Eriol smiled "Long as you are safe, Sakura-san".He can feel the blazing heat of Li-kun's glare on his back. He srugged it off when he saw Sakura enjoy the things he bought.  
  
On the way home from the festival-  
"Eriol-kun, aren't oyu lonely since noone can't visit your home?" "No, not really, I am use to it, and I have a special person that keeps me happy" Sakura's face lit up "Really? I would like tomeet that person! she must be talented and pretty! can I meet her sometime?' "Sure Sakura-san, sweet dreams and good night"  
"Same to you Eriol-kun! thanks for the time tonight"  
  
  
Eriol smiled as he walked back home, Finally things are near the end and he can confess to her soon.  
  
Valentine's day, a week later-  
  
"Hoee!!! thanks Tomoyo -chan! I love it!" Sakura beamed at her friend whom just smiled back. "It's good to know that you like it" Everyone was giving a present out to others. Eriol just walked into the class when yamazaki called him over as Chiharu asked him "You know a lot, Eriol-kun, was chocolate illegal for those under 20 in old european days?" Eriol knew Yamazaki was lying but he continued it on for him. "It was a sin for anyone to have chocolate at age below 20 in olden days, especially white chocolate." Everyone now really believed the story. Yamazaki walked up up to him and said "I can see a great friendship coming along!" And everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Sakura reached home and found present waiting for her that evening...actually two of them. One was a Sakura shaped box with chocolate and adorned with Sakura flowers and the other was in light pink shade of sakura flowers with dark red ribbon done in a classical way. None of them had a note with it though. Sakura puzzled over it but was happy that someone also liked her(note:no not in that way..sakura is a littel dense remember about those feelings?).  
  
A month later..the white day-  
  
Sakura was on her way to meet Li-kun since she knew one of the two boxes were from Li-kun but the other she still couldn't work out who sent her the Sakura shaped box one. Oh well She hoped she will find out soon enough. She saw Eriol-kun coming her way "Hey! Eriol-kun!" She waved and ran over " nice to see you Sakura-san,You going some where?" Sakura showed him the presents"Yup! it's white day so I got to give present to those who gave a gift on the valentine's day" Eriol smiled "Though I can't work out who sent me one of the presents...it was so pretty! it was pink Sakura flower shaped box! and with one of themsot delicious chocolate I ever tasted! I hope I can find that person.Did you get anything from anyone Eriol-kun?" "No, I gave someone something though, to a very beautiful person" Eriol smiled again before Sakura talked again "Wow!it must be that 'special person' you were talking about the other day? I am sure she must love you the most, since you are so kind Eriol-kun" "Thanks Sakura-san, I have to go that way, what about you?" "I have to go this way! See you at School tomorrow!" Both parted but Eriol remained at the spot for a minute longer "That special person is you Sakura-san, I am glad you liked my present"  
  
He too walked away, back tohis home.  
  
Eriol's home-  
  
"Welcome back! Eriol-kun!" He heard the lively voice of his guardian Ruby moon bursting out and coming at a run with a tray of food he prepared the other day. "Did she find out yet?" "No...I would like to keep it that way until the final day she converts all the clow cards to sakura cards" Ruby mmoon pouted a little "Eriol-kun! She will never find out or that Li Sayoran boy may tell her before you!" "Trust me, She won't know and he won't tell her before I do" Ruby moon nodded and told him about how Touya-kun gave his power to Yukito-kun so Yue won't disapepar! "Now he doesn't have the power! wahh.." "Ruby moon, You are sometimes too hyper" A little minature black cat said from a chair nearby. "Suppi-chan! how can you say that ? he was suppose to be mine! not yukito's!" Eriol smiled at his guardians, he ddoesn't know he made them exactly the opposite from Yue and Kerberus. But he liked them anyways.  
  
Eriol before going to sleep-  
  
He looked at the picture of Sakura-san, "I will always love you no matter who you choose..remember that" ,then he sealed it away and went to sleep.  
  
yup! yup! it's nearly there maybe 3 more chapters! :D love is sweet..  
  
dream wind. 


	6. Always will love you..always...

~ Twisted story of Sakura card arc   
  
Sakura at home   
  
Sakura fell asleep after talking to kero-chan about what happened at school that day as usual.But she had a vivid dream as if the person she was seeing also was her! Sakura thought what a strange feeling.   
  
Sakura's dream----   
She saw that lovely young lady again, this time picking a bunch of poppies and humming a traditional tune to her self. Then she saw Clow-san enter the garden.   
  
"Hello, Li fei, how's my lady today?" At that sound The young lady named Li fei perked up and ran to him and giving him a hug whilst he chuckled. "Very good m'lord! so how is my love today? or have you been staying up creating more of those cards?" Li fei smiled.   
"Hmm...let's say the answer is...yes!" "Oh, you are always working magick, you should rest love, I mean all the Li family members have magick but...you have very strange combination of magick..." He smiled and lowered his head for a slow but sweet kiss. "Hmm...I don't know...but how about this..will this perk you up?" Clow asked the young lady. "What will that be?" "Would you...well will you marry me?" Li fei dropped all the poppies that she had gathered "Clow-san...of course it's yes, nothing could make me happier!"   
  
Sakura wondered Li? isn't that Sayoran kun's family name? maybe he knows.   
  
Scene shifted to a traditional Chinese marriage scene. A queenly looking woman was whispering to another woman "Their off spring I bet will be the strongest magician alive! look at them! perfect equally matching in status and personality! I never knew he could that happy.I bet his deceased mother is now really happy"   
  
Sakura heard a loud gong going off but it did not stop....   
  
"Wake up Sakura!" Sakura jerked awake at kero-chan's shouting."Wow..kero....that's a little mean" "Mean?!?!?! you are late!!!!!!!" "What? oh no!! arghhh damn it!" Sakura flew to the bathroom and came back and got changed and flew out the door.Kero shook his head at his mistress.   
  
At Tomoeda elementary school-   
  
lunch time-   
  
"Can I speak to you alone for a minute Sayoran-kun?" "Huh?" Li looked up from his desk."I need some help on analysing my dream" "Sure!" Li followed Sakura to an isolated place at the school back yard.   
  
"I had a dream last night...Do you know anyone in your family named, well ancestor named 'Li, fei?" Li nodded " Li, Fei Min. She was suppose to be wife of Clow read before he created the guardians, unfortunately his rival killed her since she wasn't trained tough like Clow was in magick so she lost her life, after fighting her beloved's rival..Clow was so devastated that he hardly saw much of his family after that, so he finally completed creating the Clow cards and later created the guardians. She was rumoured to be beautiful, very beautiful...even though I never saw any portraits of her" Sakura nodded "I dreamt the day Clow-san and she was getting married". Li looked at her suprised..."You seem to have dreams about her a lot these days..is somebody sending these dreams I wonder? hmm...anything else you saw in your dream?" Sakura nodded eagerly"I saw a person wearing sorcerer type of clothing and two creatures well one looked much in shape of Yui-san and Kero-chan...But it was too dark to see them clearly." Li thought and decided to try some magical reading and trying to find out.   
  
Eriol-   
  
He listened up in a nearby tree when Li and Sakura talked about her strange dreams. His heart ached as he remembered the day she died after great magical fighting.   
  
Flash back-----   
  
"I would never ever submit to you! Only person I will to is my family and Clow-san!" Li, fei min trembled inside knowing that she could loose her life if she lost the fight and it would make Clow-san very sad.The she took out a staff with Golden Star with wings perched on top it shimmered with brilliant white power.She murmured a spell and surrounded her self with a shield first then pointed her staff and summoned the elementals to her aid. The rival also did the same but his elements were of dark ones, nothing of peace and happiness but chaos and darkness. She then raised her staff and started a spell and send the elements forward and also her opponent did the same thing at the same time and the two sides of the elemtals clashed. Her elements held and pushed the dark ones away blasting it into the deep abyss. Li, fei min was a little tired from using sudden burst of power inorder to push them and comdemn those elements forever in to deep abyss. Her opponent then sent a burst of power which her shield protected her as she start taking more energy in order tomake up for the great amount of the elemental magic she used. Then he started a spell that she knew she wasn't able to fend off easily, it was the total destruction spell, which she knew she won't survive...but one thing she could do to save the country is to use all her energy left to make an enclosed area and hope if she is lucky Clow-san will come and defeat him and she might be alive.She sent her Star power forth ans spread it in a dorm shape containing the destructive power of the spell. She knew she was about to leave this world..and faintly she saw Clow-san blasting the opponent and rushing to her.   
  
"I am so sorry Clow-san..my love..please do not be so sad...I believe I will be reborn one day again..with a power of yours..you could practically live forever..remember no matter who m I get maybe born into I will always love you..."Clow cried out and gently kissed her lips which was going cold. He never felt so much sadness and the tears fell down his cheeks and splashed on her lovely face.   
  
End of flash back--   
  
Eriol sighed and got off the tree and walked back to the school building to be met by Sakura's lovely face popping up.   
  
"Eriol-kun! we were looking for you!Do you want to come with me, Tomoyo-chan and Sayoran -kun to the tea house?!?! please say you will come!"Eriol smield and nodded and Sakura happily smiled and dragged him over to where Tomoyo-chan and much disgusted looking Li was waiting. "Hello Tomoyo-chan and Sayoran-kun" Tomoyo just smiled and whipped out her digital video camera and noded "Well , let's go" Li just scowled and followed them.   
  
At the tea-house-   
They talked about various things, from school to everything like food and sports. "Eriol-kun.do you ever miss england?" Sakura asked him from across the table."Sometimes, but I think I am starting to like Japan better" Sakura clasped her hands together and exclaimed "Wow! that's so good! I am sure You will love Japan!" Eriol smiled his charming smile as always. "We better get going now" Li interrupted them. "Okay.. oh it's nerly dinner time! "Eriol did most unthinkable in front of Li as they got up. He took Sakura's hand kissed it with his lips in polite way and the things went crazy after that. Li yelled at Eriol much to suprise of Sakura."What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sakura was taken aback by Li's sudden outburst. Eriol just smiled "That was a gesture of politness to our hostess who made this afternoon a nice session untill you interrupted it" Eriol said so calmly that Li came down a bit but he was still angry, it showed on his face."Hoee...please do not fight both of you..." Sakura looked downcast And imemdiatly Li totally calmed down and said "Sorry Sakura...I guess I am not good enough..." Sakura looked up"What??do you mean by that?" Li suddenly went all red and ran out the shop. Leaving the rest of the gang looking all in different expressions.   
  
Li-   
  
He couldn't help but be now surely of Eriol's race with him for Sakura's affection.He knew He had to do something in order to win Sakura..something to show that he was just as refined as that damn Eriol.   
  
Sakura-   
  
"I am home!!!" She noticed Noone was home. "Welcome back! Sakura!" Kero-chan came out flying and smiled at his msitress "Come up to your room, there is something that came after your father and brother left tonight your brother went to Yuki's and Your father is on a trip to a digging site for one week." Sakura curious followed her miniture version of guardian up the stairs to her room and she opened she got a shock.   
  
It was full of roses, beautiful pure white gardenias,deep red roses, Baby's breath poesies...every where! Sakura gasped and asked Kero-chan "Got any idea who might have sent these flowers?it must have costed a lot!" "Kero-cmiled "I believe it's the same person as who sent the Sakura-flower shaped box of chocolates" Sakura smiled and day dreamed who ever it may be. He was, no must be the prince of her dreams.   
  
Sakura rang Tomoyo-chan who immediatly came over so she could film it much to Sakura's and Kero-chan's dismay.   
  
Tomoyo:"Well this person is so romantic! look at it sakura! White gardenias means that person who gave to you is secretly in love with you! red rose for passionate and deep love and baby's breath poesis mean the guy's love for you is undying love! wow my kawaii sakura got a prince who is shy or mysterious..." Sakura then remembered something.."The..white gardenia..."Tomoyo looked up from her video camera."What do you mean?" Sakura slowly answered her "Eriol-kun gave me those flowers the white gardenias" Tomoyo's eyes lit up.."So the mysterious person was Eriol-kun!woo hoo...tomorrow I will make sure it's official so it will stop boys drooling over you..oops" "What?!?!?" Sakura yelled in suprise. "Heh nothing, don't worry but I will make I will get it circulated through the school in a quiet way." Both Kero-chan Sakura faultered at Tomoyo.   
  
How was that ^_^? so Sakura finally discovered what those gardenias meant! wow! I can't help but they make such a sweet couple, ne? well you guys are asking for a lot more action between Eriol and Sakura...next chapter then, since now Sakura realized Eriol loves her deeply. ^_^ I will write a sequal after this story..since there is only about 1 or 2 more chapters to go. the sequal will be called..."Curse of the years" it's basically happens after 3 years from the end of the manga..pstt...sakura is 14 or 15 at the end of the manga..I think she is 14 though so she will be what 17? yup 17. what happened if sakura got reborn again between now and her death as Li, fei min? another love? another curse? stay tuned ^_^..


	7. The final hours..and Eternity

~ Twisted story of Sakura card arc~   
  
Always in this little heart...   
  
chapter 7   
  
Next day at Tomoeda elementry school~   
  
"Hi eriol-kun!!" Sakura ran over to him. "How are you today Sakura-san?" He asked as always smiling. "I am really happy!" she chirped in her bright voice. She asked him to meet her at the back of the school today when classes finishes. luckily, Li-kun came in late and did not happen to see them talking together.   
  
After school~   
  
"What is it Sakura-san?" Sakura just smiled and whipped out a gardenia flower and held it out to him. "I finally learned what it means...to give this flower to another person" Eriol smiled and accepted it. "I thank you for the flowers last night" Sakura added. "You liked them? that's good" He then gathered her close to him and kissed her hair. "You know what Sakura-san?" He murmured as Sakura enjoyed being in his arms feeling happy. "Hmm?" "The moment I saw you...you were like sunshine that lit my empty destiny..it was very warm and beautiful light that I discovered that day...I wanted you to know my love for you the depth of it before speaking out...or rather in this case you found out" He smiled down at his long lost love...it was a love that can not be broken for all eternity.   
  
Li-   
He watched in horror.He wasn't expecting this..after all this time..it was his fault for not speaking out about his feeling for Sakura earlier. He started crying...he could feel the tears rolling down but was consolated knowing that she was happy...for her happiness he would not speak out his feeling for her. He would always keep it in his heart. He smiled a little at that and leaped to the next tree, going towards home, and he would talk to Tomoyo about the news.   
  
Sakura-   
  
She was the happiest in the world..here in the arms whom she loved most, nothing could harm her. She looked up at his gentle violet eyes and smiled. What ever the future held for her, long as he was here, she was sure she would never be alone. Sure she loved her friends and family but this was different. Is this waht Yukito-kun mean? this feeling? she guessed so.She gently swayed in his arm, letting the wind ruffle her hair gently.   
  
Eriol-   
  
He let her lean against him close to his heart...it maybe another person, not Clow read. He was another person born with his memory and magick but the feeling..this feeling for this gentle soul never changed.he lifted her face gently and kissed her deeply. It was the best moment ever in this life. He could feel the Clow's soul burn bright with desire and love. Yes he decided, that this was his happiness and all that happiness could be.   
  
  
Eriol&Sakura   
  
"I better go Eriol-kun, my onii-chan will kill me if I don't come home soon" Eriol chuckled "Well, you had better, if he found that I was the one who kept you back he might try to stomp on me" Sakura laughed."Good evening, love" Eriol said as he gave her one more kiss on her top of her head and separated on their way home. Tonight will be a very long one...the final one..the last of all the troubles that been occuring to Sakura and her friends.   
  
  
That night-   
  
"There you are sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled and also Kero-chan and Li was there too. "Tonight I made that special costume for you so Sayoran-kun dressed in his formal one too!" Li sweat dropped at Tomoyo. Li remarked "It seems that tonight something is keeping people away from Tokyo Tower"   
  
Then to the shock to all of them a voice replied "That would be me" All of them glanced up and the first one to speak was Sakura."Eriol-kun! what are you doing here?" Sakura was shocked, the guy she loved most was also socerer? but...why him? Li was also totally shocked, now he knew why he never had good feeling about this guy. Kero-chan flew over "Is that the exchange student you were talking about? strange...he has Clow's aura" Sakura looked up at the smiling face she loved so well. He spoke again but with some different ...more sharper yet sad haunting feeling in his eyes. "In this life time I am Eriol but in my last life time I was Clow Read" that bought "WHAT?!?!!" from all those present minus Spinel sun and Ruby moon. "Yes that's right" Another voice spoke and Sakura saw class mate of her onii-chan she met not long ago, Akizuki-san."What??I am confused now.." Ruby moon smiled and changed into her real form. "I am Ruby moon, the real form of Nakuru Akizuki and this is Spinel sun, even though I believe you haven't met him, Spinel sun show your real form" To everyone's suprise the floating black kitten turned into a panther like creature with huge butterfly wings. "You are just like Yue-san and Kero-chan!" Ruby Moon smiled "That's right"   
  
"I will start now, Sakura-san, if you defeat my spell everything will be fine if you don't..there will be a problem" Sakura watched in horror as black energy unleashed from him and saw the sun and moon getting covered up by the dark energy plunging the City in darkness.She saw Tomoyo fall and she dashed and caught her in time. "Tomoyo-chan?!?! please tell em you are okay?please..." Eriol spoke again "She is asleep..so is the entire city...if you can break my spell by sunrise..everyone will be fine, if not they will sleep forever" Sakura hesitated "Just till when?" She asked again "Just..forever". Sakura wanted to cry,but she couldn't just sit there, Even Sayoran-kun was barely holding up against the black energy to stop himself from falling asleep. Kero-chan and Yue-san who have arrived later was locked in a battle with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. "Looks like Sakura-san needs a little encouragement" Eriol pointed hsi staff at the frozen Sakura who was unsure of what to do..rather how to break the spell. Sakura released the shield card to shield not herself but Sayoran-kun and Sleeping Tomoyo from the rain of fireballs. "I don't get it...but why was I always helped by Clow-san?" Eriol simply smiled "To hear the answer you have to defet my spell" Sakura hesistated and thought 'if...there is darknes..what can defeat the darkness...LIGHT' "Ah ha..but..how can I change them? I don't have enough magick left to change both of them!" Kero-chan and Yue-san finally got past Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun and have flown over to their mistress. "We can help you..by giving our magick to you" Sakura turned "But how?"   
  
Kero-chan explained "If we put ourselves in to the staff that you hold..you will have enough power to change both of them...it balances out...moon and sun, dark and light" Sakura nodded "What if I still can't change them?" This time she directed it to Eriol-kun "They will sleep forever in the staff" Sakura quivered then threw herself at both of her guardians "Then I will nerver see Kero-chan and Yue-san again!" Kero-chan and Yue-san both smiled then poured themself the magickitself into the staff. The staff changed into much taller like the one Eriol held but topped of with a sun like jewel beneath the star with wings attached to the side of the star and round ring that use to surround the star disappeared.   
  
(a/n: to skip the boringst part I will skip the a lot of the parts of the final battle which spans 3 chapters or 4 in manga)   
  
Eriol smiled finally this time the gentle smile which he always had. "Finally it's over....Sakura-san?" He held out his hand to Sakura-san and before anyone can stop her she ran over to him crying hard.Eriol gently stroked her hair "I am sorry, but at least you have changed all the Clow cards to Sakura cards...and now your power have increased too" "Is that why, you made me go and fight in situations where I had to change them to Sakura-cards?" Sakura asked looking up with her emerald green eyes teary and wide with relief. "yes...and there is another reason also...something I wanted was to be with only love ...no...only woman Clow ever truly ever loved..he might always been ladie's man but not after he met Li, Fei Min" Sakura was puzzled "Hoe??? I had dreams about her often" Eriol smiled even more "I sent those dreams, because as having Clow's soul I have his memories too...so When I saw your face..I realized that you been reborn...it made Clow's soul burn bright with desire and love...so did my own soul..as Eriol not Clow..also loved you too..So here I am with you..I am sorry for causing trouble for past months...will you forgive me?"   
  
Rest of the gang have moved away except for Tomoyo who have insisted on staying to film it. "Of course! You never mean to harm me truly!" She smiled again knowing everything was alright again.The couple smiled at each other and shared a sweet kiss.   
  
Next night, at Penguine park-   
  
"Sorry for being late Eriol-kun!" Sakura ran to him wearing matching emerald green summer dress. "No problem Sakura-san" He offered her a small box "Hoe?what's this?" Eriol opened and it revealed a ring with a emerald in shape of a star. "For you and our future for all eternity...I mark my love and this promise to love you forever with this" Sakura started crying happy tears "And I ..with my heart..I always will love you" Eriol smiled again as usual "What happens now?" "Sayoran-kun is going back...to Hong Kong...his mother called him back...saying he is getting engaged to a friend of her's daughter...I wish him luck..what about you?" Sakura asked him curious. "I will be with you where ever you are. so I will never loose you again...Dance Sakura-san?" He asked as he held out his hand, with full moon highlighting everything around them. "yes..this will celebrate out love....and union of our heart" Both smiled and danced away into the moonlit night, dreaming of a bright future.   
  
A little far away from the couple-   
  
"I won't give her up with out a fight..I too have waited so long to see her again...I will make sure she will be mine..forver.." A voice whispered to itself but unfortunatly for the blessful couple they did not see a glint of greenest green eyes..like a blazing emerald piercing the darkness and watching them.   
  
  
The End!   
  
Yup how did you like it ^_~? there is a sequal coming up ^_^...called the "Curse of the Years" Watch out for it ! cause this time Eriol will be fighting beside Sakura-san..oh don't worry! it will be Eriol+ Sakura all the way ^_^.   
  
Dream Wind


End file.
